The Inedible Cake
by Furyfur
Summary: Ash and Meowth find the most perfect cake in the universe, which turns out to be a demon. They want to eat it more than life, but first they have to catch it. One-shot, flames are welcome.


**The Inedible Cake**

**Figures, huh? I wrote _another_ one-shot. My god, I'm going nuts. So…flames are welcome and please R&R and read my other stories!**

*********************************************************

"No, really, guys! Paul actually has a heart!" Ash said to Dawn and Brock while walking in the direction of the next town. "The doctors said so!"

"But that's impossible!" Dawn said.

"That's what I said! But the doctor said he had a heart, it just didn't work like a normal human's."

"Well, _that_ I can understand."

"Dawn, Ash! We're here!" Brock said. "Hearthome city."

"Again," Dawn moaned.

"I'm starved," Ash complained.

"Let's get something to eat," Brock suggested.

"Huh, well _duh_!" Ash said.

"Not what I meant! What do you feel like, Ash?"

Ash licked his lips. "Cake." Little did Ash know, that exact word would be haunting their dreams for the rest of their lives after this experience.

"The map says…"

"Screw the map, let's g get some cake!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air before running off.

"He ran away," Brock said.

"Again," commented Dawn.

************************************************************

"Guys!" Ash said after they had caught up. His nose was pressed up against a store window. "They do have a cake shop here!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Brock said angrily. "But you screwed the map!"

Ash blinked. "I did?"

Dawn put her palm to her forehead, so her hand couldn't sock Ash in the mouth. "Never mind! Ash, if you can remember, what did you run over here for?" Dawn asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Uh…um…"

"ASH!!" Brock yelled. "You ran over here because you wanted cake, remember?"

"Not really. No."

"Never mind," Dawn said calmly. "Just go spend all your money on cake."

"Okay!" Ash said cheerfully. He ran inside the shop, a flurry of delicious smells entering his nose. He glanced around at the beautifully decorated cakes, until one caught his eye. It was a chocolate cake with white frosting, dotted with strawberries. He knew instantly that it had to be his.

_Back with Dawn and Brock…_

"Wonder what's taking him so long?" Dawn said.

"Pikachu Pika."

"There must be a really long line," Brock said. "Or he's just plain being stubborn and picky like he usually is."

"Pikachu."

"Wow!" Dawn said. "Pikachu! You have the biggest vocabulary out of all of us, don't you? Cool. Wait, you never appear in this author's one-shots!"

"Pika?"

"Hey, guys!" Ash said, exiting the shop with a big plastic case.

"Ash!"

"Pi Pi Pi!"

"Pikachu?" Ash said. "Wow, I never knew you had that wide a vocabulary! What are you doing in Furyfur's one-shot?"

"Pikachu Pi!"

"I think he said 'living.'" Dawn said. "Did you get a cake?"

"No, this plastic thing is for holding my spare brains. Uh, yeah I got a cake!"

Brock looked confused. "Spare brains? You can't have spare brains if you didn't have one to start with!"

"It was an _expression_, Brock." Ash pulled the cake out of the plastic…whatever you want to call it. "Who wants cake?"

"I do!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"I don't, but you'll probably make me eat it anyway," Brock muttered, getting a headache from Ash's stupidity.

Ash nodded. "You're so right."

The three each grabbed a magical fork that appeared out of nowhere. "Me first!" Dawn shouted, digging her fork in the edge. The cake let out a shriek of pain.

"OW!!! How dare you, lowly little girl? For I am the all powerful…cake!"

"Oh my god!" Dawn shrieked. "The cake talks!!!"

Ash didn't freak out, just looked a little disappointed. "Can you eat all powerful cakes?" he asked.

NO!!! You can't eat me!" the cake shouted icily at Ash.

"AWWWWWW!!!" Ash moaned. "That's not fair! You're…you're…um… What do you call it when you can't eat something?"

"Inedible?" Brock suggested.

Ash still looked confused. "What he said."

"Foolish human! Seven days…" the cake warned, jumping off the table and levitating in midair, where it sped away.

"My cake!" Ash shouted in despair. "I want my ineatable cake!"

Brock looked confused. "Ineatable? You mean inedible? Ineatable's not a word."

Ash sighed. "Inedible, whatever. I just want my cake back!"

"It's not all bad!" Dawn said.

"Why?"

"At least you have seven days until it will come back!" Dawn smiled. Brock leaned over to her and whispered in her ear what the cake meant by 'seven days.' "Oh."

"Shut up, you guys!" Ash yelled. "I'm going to get my cake back, if it's the last thing I do!"

"And it will!" a voice said. Ash turned around to see Team Rocket's Meowth standing behind them with a smug smile on his face.

"Team Rocket! Are you here to steal my cake?" Ash questioned.

"First of all, it's just Meowth. Second, I'm gonna get that cake before you even come close ta' it!" Meowth said.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Ash shouted. They both ran off in the same direction as the cake, trying to get in front of each other. "Give up, alley cat!"

"Neva, twerp!"

"Look, there it is!" Ash pointed to where the cake had stopped to do the same thing it just did to them, except with another group of people who were gushing about how it could talk. "GET IT!!!"

"Ah!" the cake gasped as it saw Meowth and Ash charging toward. "I hate repeat customers!" It ran off again, Meowth and Ash following. They chased it into an alley, where they both ran up to it and tried to tackle it with all of their power. The cake easily shifted to avoid them, and they went hurling into a wall, where Ash got a broken nose. Meowth would've gotten one too, but he doesn't have a nose.

"Try to grab it!" Ash shouted, when Meowth got ahead of him.

"Wow," Meowth muttered. "If only I had thought of that…" He reached a paw out to grab the cake, and managed to take hold of a tiny piece, which, being a piece of frosting, came right off in his paws. Meowth hadn't gotten the cake, but he grinned happily at his paw and looked ready to lick it. Before his paw hit his tongue, he stopped to gasp and stare at it in terror. Ash, clutching his broken nose, walked over to see what he was so freaked out about. Ash ended up staring in terror, too.

In the middle of the frosting were maybe a million maggots. "I guess the cake has been alive so long, it's become a home for millions of creatures," Meowth explained, trying to sound as smart as possible.

"Wow," Ash said. "I'm really glad Misty's not here. She would freak."

"The new twerpette would freak, too."

Ash blinked. "I don't think I want that cake any more." Meowth nodded.

***********************************************************

**I guess you guys can thank me for not putting Misty in my one-shots. Flames are welcome, R&R, and read the rest of the crap I put on fanfiction! ~Furyfur**


End file.
